safari_zonefandomcom-20200213-history
Cartish Empire
The Cartish Empire was the largest Earth empire to arise after the defeat of the Boltonparte Empire at the hands of the Bearspider Uprising. Rise to power Cartish forces originally pierced the dimensional rift between the Fiefdom of Cartland and the human universe when renewed and unexpected interest was taken in reopening Cartish lands to the outside world. The Count of Cartland, Eadmund, son of Blackbeard the Malevolent, descendant of Cartman the Great, saw it as an opportunity to seize control of the planet, and the battle for Earth began in 35,873 AD. There was initially fierce resistance from the rebel Earthling force known as "The Blue" (initially led by the rebellious descendant of General Ballsiogot, Bimmie James Jr., before his sudden and unexpected death), but before long their influence on the planet was severed as they were hounded into Eastern Europe and surrounded by the allied forces of Cartland and the Oceanites. Seeing his opportunity, and with his hand forced by commanders on the field, Eadmund saw fit to seize Africa from Oceanite control, as they were perceived to have become too powerful. The border skirmishes eventually became a full scale assault as Africa was conquered and reconquered by Cartish and Oceanite forces several times. Having no way to advance into Blue-held Russia due to a powerful Eastern front line, Cartish forces were under orders to ignore the rebels, a decision which almost cost them the war effort. Struck blind by cataracts, the leader of the Oceanites, William XI of Ocean was forced to leave war planning to his generals, and silently passed away in his sleep at the age of 263. Taking the opportunity amid the confusion, the Oceanite generals advanced into Eastern Europe and decimated the Blue forces, seizing military technology and absorbing a sizable portion of the resistance movement into their ranks. Greatly outnumbered, Cartish forces were pushed entirely out of Africa and Northern Asia, and were spread thin over Australasia and the Americas. Due to what was seen as insurmountable opposition, several field commanders broached the idea of surrender. They were immediately executed, and a last ditch suicidal push through South America and Europe was enough to surprise the Oceanites and break through their front lines, concentrating their weakened force in Africa, with a small enclave in Iceland. The effort was almost in vain when the Oceanites seemed to be regaining their strength for a counter offensive, but last minute reinforcements from the void between Earth and Cartland allowed a complete decimation of the Oceanites, with only a small band of survivors remaining, having been pushed back into Madagascar. The peak of Cartish power over Earth had arrived. Current status A final push was about to be made into Madasgar, with the Oceanites outnumbered on a scale of 37 to 3. After a valiant last effort, only one squad remained to hold Madagascar. The order to strike was given, and just as victory seemed assured, the connection to Earth was severed amid panicked broadcasts of highly coincidental robot rebellion. The state of Cartish forces on Earth is now currently unknown, and the events which transpired during that fateful final battle are a matter of much debate.